Beautiful Things
by Lady Valmar
Summary: Rodney's tired of trying to compete with himself and after Geldar he's exhausted. His feelings are revealed to Jenny Sheppard through a very heated dream. Takes place after Season 3's The Game ep. Alternate Universe. Gender Change.


Title: Beautiful Things

Author: Lady Valmar

Genre: Emotional/Angst

Rating: Mature

Beta: None

Pairings: (Alternate Universe) Rodney + Female Sheppard (Jenny)

Spoilers: Season 3 - The Game

Summary: Rodney's tired of trying to compete with himself and after Geldar he's exhausted. Rodney's feeling are revealed to Jenny Sheppard through a very heated dream. Takes place after Season 3's The Game ep. Alternate Universe. Gender change for Sheppard.

**Warnings**: Well it's mature and its Gender change for Sheppard so technically not Slash, so that means no one under age. Bye bye! Also for those who hate McShep or Slash in general you might like this! But for all those others who are of age and like McShep Slash welcome. Just know this takes place just after Season 3's episode The Game.

**Disclaimer: I have no association, affiliation with the show or its sponsors. I do not own Stargate Atlantis and can only claim this fic as my own. Therefore, please, do ask me before posting this elsewhere and do not steal any of my original themes, concepts or ideas.**

**Notes**: My muse is back! I welcome constructive criticism for any and all parts of this ficlet.

… **.LV.** …

**Beautiful Things**

By Lady Valmar

* * *

**Inspired** by: Andain's song Beautiful Things, which I recommend for those who like hypnotic vocals with a slightly heavy beat. The lyrics actually make sense, which is a rarity for vocal electronica. I was also inspired after reading several articles on 'tiedtothetracks' specifically "storytelling" on writing sex. In this small piece I try to work some of the ideas and suggestions I've learned from there.

* * *

Painstakingly he rolled his chair over, making squeaking sounds against the just cleaned floor. His eyes scanned the pile of reference material in front of him. It had to be somewhere. His hands thumbed through a precariously stacked paper mess, his fingers catching on stinky stains here and there.

His other hand, still clutching the half eaten bagel he'd snagged earlier from the mess hall in his rush, snaked up to his mouth for a nibble of it. He'd been sure to avoid the other sweet morsels on display but this bagel with all its cream and flavoring, had, in the end swept him off his diet declaration.

Brushing the crumbs off his faded, blue shirt, the one with a broken zipper, he reached for the coffee cup and drank down instead bitter mint tea. He didn't care how badly he wanted a chocolate donut, coffee and maybe some hard candy, he was going to stick to his plan.

Finding the piece, he'd been searching for, after his delayed consideration of just how much the next three weeks was going to feel without coffee and sugar to egg him on, heard something clatter to the floor. Spinning around, bagel still clutched in one hand, a document in the other, he frowned, as the sight of another hidden cup on the desk behind had finally tittered too far and made its way to crash on the floor.

Gritting his teeth, he settled the bagel and document back down on the cumbersome mess littering his lab table. He scooted forward and stood up. Immediately a spasm rolled through his leg, making him clutch it tightly.

His leg protesting by the prickles traveling down the back of his thigh. Smacking it a few times, he stretched and reached for another cup nearby. This one had several moist paper wades stuffed down to the bottom of its belly, on which a blackened apple core sat.

Wrinkling his nose he thought, So that's the smell?

Glancing about he saw the small trash can seated just out of reach and got up to empty the decaying fruit and its cushioned mess into the trash.

I'll have to remind Zelenka next time I see him that Citrus no matter where or in what form it is, can be lethal to me and to please dispose of his mess properly.

Shaking his head, he bent down on his knees, finding the position less than comfortable, because his leg chose at the moment to start throbbing painfully. Glaring at it for a moment, he reached for the few paper wades that had long since taken residence underneath the desk nearby, he straightened them out.

Rolling the crinkled sheets together to form a make shift tube, he used it to carefully scoot the broken, brown stained pieces into one pile. Pulling the cup down, he used the paper and the cup to scoop up the pile.

After three attempts to encourage the finer grains in, he gave up. Pulling back into an upright position. There was so much work to be done and the last thing he needed was to have a cleaning crew in his lab dismembering his work place for organizational purposes. He'd had enough of that issue already when they'd first started setting up in Atlantis.

Stifling the yawn, he stretched again and froze, as two hands slinked their way around his chest to grasp his pecks. "Jenny?"

He froze when his question elicited no response. After a moment of harsh rubbing, he felt his breathing hitch, the hands had become more playful and he found his nipples rising to an easily rigid stance.

When he thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore, he felt a presence next to his ear. Hot breath raising goosebumps on his neck. "Relax…Oracle," said a husky, female voice in his ear.

A finger ran along his collarbone, tickling the sensitive hairs and heightening the sensation beginning to build below his belt. "I think its time that we moved this along to the next stage don't you?" Whispered the voice again into his ear.

Shivering unknowingly, he set the cup of broken shards and the paper in his hand back down on the floor. As the sound of clinking glass echoed in the unusually quiet lab, he became very aware of the sounds and sensations threatening to steal his sanity away from him.

The sound of his heart hammering in his chest brought him to realize he couldn't register the voice and he found a sort of thrill at being unable to tear himself away from something he knew he shouldn't be enjoying. His mind did loops, was it Jenny? If it wasn't he could be in for trouble…but somehow the thought of saying stop couldn't breach his lips. He wanted this despite himself but the sound of footsteps drawing near brought him to his senses.

"Okay…who are you?" Rodney replied, his legs beginning to twitch, as he laid a hand on the floor to stand up. Just as he shifted his pressure to his hand, cold fingers snaked their way over to his wrists and yanked them back behind him.

"Tell me Rodney, did it feel good to have that blonde swooning over you because she thought you were her people's Omnipotent Deity?" and Rodney replied, "I…Yes it did but I also felt bad for her too. Was that so wrong to enjoy it just a little?"

"I never said anything about that but who are you really trying to convince. You never were good at pretending or lying for that matter," said the voice again, this time with a hissing behind the end of a few words. He struggled against the hands grasping his wrists, and found the hold tightening, as his captor pressed her back against Rodneys'.

The scent of sweat, worn leather and Taboo perfume gave Rodney a sense of comfort in knowing who his captor was now. He had to give some points on Jenny Sheppard's end for the ability to fool him with that husky voice.

"No, I never was good at lying but give me the right situation and I can come up with something plausible…" trailed Rodney's voice, as scratchy whiskers scraped against his cheek from a kiss.

"So how do you feel about trying another game. Only this time…it'll only involve us," said Jenny, her tongue flicked up Rodney's neck to nibble on his ear. Rodney felt himself flush red.

This was his first time ever being intimate since his high school crush and it was also his first time with any woman but more importantly this was his team leader and friend at that. He knew there would come a time when they'd escalate to this level but he hadn't thought so soon…

He found he couldn't let his mind wander as freely on this when his clutched wrists were brought down to meet Jenny's warm crotch. "So you conquer my land scenario?"

Rodney snorted in spite of the sweat beading down his back, as Jenny's hands forced his own to rub the warm and quite wet clitoris behind him. "Like you'd ever let me," she said, he breath hitching as the foot steps returned. "Shh…I think that's Zelenka…"

"What worried?" Jenny Sheppard purred. She slipped one of Rodney's hand under her belt and pants.

Rodney tried to jerk it back, but the her grip was tight and her nails were beginning to dig into his skin. "Look, I'll just go tell him I'm busy with calculations or something and can't be bothered. He'll be gone in no time."

Working her grasp on Rodney's wrists around, she shifted and scooted until she had pulled Rodney behind another desk near some rather large blinking computers. Being swift, she held Rodney with one hand while she pressed him against the back of the desk's underside space.

Se was now facing him, and with her hand clamped on one shoulder while her body planted in front of the man, there was no where the scientist would be able to get to without first finding himself closer to Sheppard.

Rodney's note of this registered by his wide eyes and his hands seeking to pry the fingers pressing his shoulder against the dirty, metal surface. "I'm not worried, I just don't think Elizabeth would take kindly to him telling her about our little encounter."

Jenny Sheppard grinned and moved forward, her hands reaching to slide Rodney's body down onto the hard floor, as she climbed on top. "Then you'll have to be careful," she replied, her hips rocking against Rodney's.

"I don't think I'm up to another game...Oh God...besides we already played chess...no..." whined Rodney, feeling fingers reaching down his sides to where his zipper was.

He arched his back, as those nimble fingers he'd seen quick draw on Koyla and help massage him when he'd gotten his powers not too long ago, slid into his boxers and kneaded his erection he hadn't even taken notice of until now.

"How about a game of not get caught then?" Jenny pried open a button and began to slide Rodney's pants down.

"No!" Moaned Rodney, realizing he might have meant it louder than he had intended.

She grinned. "No, we're getting somewhere." The footsteps that had been fading for the last 2 minutes picked up again, closer and more insistent.

We're goners for sure thought Rodney.

Confirming his concerns, he heard the meek voice of Katie Brown at his lab door. "Rodney?"

His hand slamming into the desk metal beside him, he stifled the moan just on his lips, as Jenny went down on him, her tongue flicking Rodney's flesh insistently.

"Hello?"

"Stop please just for a moment…" begged Rodney, his voice a bare whisper. The doors had opened for her and she was walking over to the desk. The desk where he was on the floor and had his team leader or he guessed the appropriate word would be lover, giving him the sweetest time of his life.

Shifting positions he scooted around Jenny, whose head shook at him when he tried to move his pants back up. He crouched low, as the woman worked on him, he'd be hard pressed to convince anyone he wasn't up to something but he couldn't have Katie Brown, finding out about this little adventure.

Reaching quickly for a chair nearby he rolled it over with his hand and scooted up from the desk into the seat of it. "YES?" His voice came out squeaky and more forceful than he'd meant. He'd been sure to scoot the chair in so that his naked bottom half wouldn't be seen by her and, too, the person toying with him.

"Are you alright?"

Rodney gasped, as teeth clamped down on him, halfway. "Ouc..yes! I'm FINE! I JUST am a little BUSY right NOW!" His smile at the end, did nothing for the fact that he'd shouted every other word, as he'd been near his climax.

Her widened eyes and concern only made the situation worse, as she approached closer to the desk. "Please…I'm fine. Just a muscle spasm…" He insisted, putting up a hand to stop her.

Just as he felt a strong tug down below, Katie's radio erupted requesting her presence back in the botany lab. A shrug and gruff yes later, she frowned, as his hand pounded the desk.

"Are you sure your alright?"

Rodney nodded emphatically. "Never BETTER!"

A few beats later she left the lab a little less of a smile on her face. As soon as she'd entered the transporter, Rodney's moan erupted and as he felt himself come hard.

"Yes Jenny. Oh God Yes!"

Once he'd stopped seeing black dots in his vision and his mind cleared of bliss, he jerked. Something was tapping his shoulder insistently. Panic struck him immediately, as realized there was someone else in the room.

"RODNEY! Wake up!"

Rodney sputtered awake, his hands flinging out to hit the person who'd shook him. He was momentarily disoriented, as he tried to search for Jenny but found his hands finding only thin air.

His tongue was limp in his mouth, as his dry eyes cleared to see Jenny Sheppard standing next to him, a twisted frown on her lips. "What?" He asked.

"You fell asleep and forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" He replied, looking around at his surroundings. He remembered now, he'd fallen asleep when he'd sat down after his search for the document. He scanned the room and saw the bagel on top of the document. The chair must have rolled because he didn't remember having moved to the other lab table across the way.

Seeing jenny still waiting for an answer he rolled his neck to the right and that's when the sight of a broken cup of coffee signaled that he'd probably dropped it on the floor but dreamt he'd cleaned it up.

"Forgot to give the rest of your report on that business with Geldar, the game we'd played."

Taking a moment to yawn, he realized that was what he'd been looking for, so absorbed in his research from his time as a super human, he'd put it to the side. Shaking his head, he finally broke through the fog, realizing for the first time that he'd had one of those dreams in his lab and Sheppard had probably witnessed some of it.

He searched Sheppard's face for a moment. The woman knew how to hide her feelings well. Feeling his cheeks flush, he stood up and snatched up the document quickly, while heading towards the door. "Right…I got it." If he was fast enough, maybe he wouldn't have to deal with awkward questions.

* * *

Jenny shook her head, as Rodney disappeared down the hall. She stood for awhile considering what she'd seen Rodney do and say. She'd considered it was possible but she hadn't really thought it was. Now she had some proof it might be.

Picking up the wade of paper scrunched in the chair she gave it a toss into the trash. There was some things you didn't question people about and she couldn't judge McKay but then she wouldn't encourage this either.

It had been wrong and disturbing but she had to give Rodney credit. He knew how to pick a good fantasy. Sheppard shook her whole body and walked out, deciding she'd pretend it hadn't happened.

She could do that right?

* * *

**A/N**: I'm working on my approach and descriptive so if there is anything you think needs reworking or improvement just give a holler. Also I don't plan at the moment to make another chapter but I'll consider it. Right now I have too many unfinished fics littering my documents folder to work this one at the moment.


End file.
